Como garras en la tierra, como pétalos en el aire
by Nienin
Summary: Retirada y oculta en Amparo de la Noche, una joven elfa de la noche pasa su vida aprendiendo las artes de la sanación hasta que un explorador procedente de Darnassus llega al pueblo reclamando ayuda. A partir de ese momento, la vida de la joven elfa cambiará de rumbo drásticamente.


Días antes de que llegue la primavera, cuando aún el viento deja tras de sí un susurro de nieve y escarcha, es costumbre ver a la orilla de los arroyos helados pequeñas campanillas blancas que florecen valientes, anunciando la pronta llegada de un nuevo ciclo de vida.

Entre los enanos se la conoce como "Drun'gatar", los humanos la llaman "Heraldillos"... los elfos la llaman "Nieninkwe", que simplemente significa "Campanilla de invierno".

En los poblados élficos no es raro escuchar durante las noches de febrero diversas canciones dedicadas a esas flores. La favorita de los bardos es, sin lugar a dudas, la que comienza así:

_"La luz del sol se apaga;_

_campanilla blanca, sola y muda,_

_Entre las orillas vaga_

_De la arboleda desnuda."_

La canción continúa algunas estrofas más, impregnada de melancolía, pero las flores abren agradecidas sus pétalos, dejando que las vibraciones de las voces las acunen.

Al igual que las flores, la primogénita del constructor de barcos vino al mundo a finales de invierno y en mitad de la noche, con un pelo tan verde como el de su madre y el color de la tormenta en sus ojos.

Mientras limpiaba a su pequeña, el imponente elfo no tuvo duda alguna: al día siguiente sería presentada a Elune con el Nombre de Tinwe Nieninkwe, de la familia Cirdarel de Auberdine.

* * *

- Las olas susurran bajo las ventanas de casa algo que no logro entender.

Su padre levanta la vista del trozo de madera que estaba tallando y sonríe.

- Hablan de lugares lejanos.

Nienin deja de coser y observa como su padrey su hermano pequeño, Renya, hacen cisnes de madera para decorar la proa del último barco. En las rodillas de Nienin se extiende una inmensa tela gris con flores doradas a medio bordar. Tiene el tiempo justo para dejar terminada la vela, pero la voz de las olas siempre la desconcentra.

Y de repente está ahí, delante de ellos. El humano con el que su padre discutió en Darnassus hace poco, acompañado de otros cinco hombres. Quizás fue la mirada fanática del hombre lo que hizo que los dos pequeños elfos dejaran sus cosas y se acercaran a su padre.

- Bonita casa.

Su padre permanece tranquilo e impasible, pero la confusión se refleja en sus ojos. El cuchillo de tallar queda olvidado olvidado en sus manos. El humano, ataviado como un noble, observa a su alrededor con una expresión que Nienin no logra descifrar, hasta que posa su mirada en ella y a su hermano.

- ¿A cual de tus hijos quieres más?

- ¿Perdón? - Su padre pronuncia esa palabra con lentitud, intentando suavizar su acento darnassiano.

- Vamos, no es una pregunta tan extraña. ¿A cual de tus hijos quieres más?

En los segundos de silencio que siguieron, Nienin volvió a escuchar el rumor de las olas, pero esta vez sonaban agitadas, intranquilas.

- Los quiero a los dos por igual, como cualquier padre querría a sus hijos.

El humano suelta una carcajada y hace una señal a sus hombres, que la sujetan a ella y a su hermano con fuerza, apartándolos de su padre, que se incorpora inmediatamente.

- No hace falta que te levantes, elfo. Esto es solo una conversación amistosa.

- ¿Qué queréis?

- Justicia, nada más. Mi hijo murió por tu culpa, elfo. El barco se hundió por un error tuyo, no me cabe ninguna duda. Si lo piensas bien estoy siendo generoso. Ahora repetiré la pregunta una vez más. ¿A cual quieres más? ¿Con quién compartes mayor afinidad?

Se hizo el silencio de nuevo. Ella le miró expectante, con las manos temblorosas. En su cabeza empezaba a formarse una idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Su hermano también debió de entenderlo y empezó a gritar, intentando soltarse de las garras del soldado sin éxito.

- ¡Ya he dicho que les quiero a los dos por igual!

El humano miró a su padre con frío desdén y, a su señal, los guerreros avanzaron empujando a los dos niños elfos escaleras abajo. Ella y Renya gritaron y patalearon mientras eran arrastrados fuera de su casa. Su corazón palpitaba salvaje.

- ¡Espera! Por favor... espera.

Su padre apareció detrás de ellos con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

- A mi hijo no. No me quitéis a Renya.

Los ojos de la pequeña Nienin miraron incrédulos a su padre, pero él ni siquiera la miró. Se acuclilló para coger en brazos al pequeño y le abrazó con fuerza.

Nienin no tuvo tiempo siquiera de preguntar por qué a ella no. Por qué no era digna de ser salvada.

La arrastraron lejos de la que había sido su casa hasta ahora. Lejos del embarcadero donde descansaban los barcos a medio construir de su padre. Lejos del susurrante mar. Lejos de la que había sido toda su vida.

Y cuando los guerreros se cansaron de arrastrarla, el noble desenvainó la espada y abrió un río de sangre en la espalda de la elfa, lanzando después su cuerpo por el acantilado.


End file.
